


Blossoms & Dragons REMAKE

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bisexual Genji Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Bottom Lúcio Correia dos Santos, College Student Amélie Lacroix, College Student Jesse McCree, College Student Lena Oxton, College Student Lúcio, College Student Sombra, Daddy Kink, Dominant Hanzo Shimada, Fetish, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Genji Shimada, Human Winston (Overwatch), Lena Oxton is a little shit, M/M, Middle Names, Minor Violence, No Angst, Older Man/Younger Man, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hanzo Shimada, Protective Reinhardt Wilhelm, Rich Hanzo Shimada, Romantic Fluff, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Submissive Jesse McCree, Sugar Baby Jesse McCree, Sugar Daddy Hanzo Shimada, Tall Hanzo Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Reinhardt Wilhelm, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree - Relationship, Young Reinhardt Wilhelm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Jesse McCree is a young college student who is trying to survive his first year in college. Hanzo Shimada is a lonely CEO who seeks for companionship and some to spoil. The two meet online and sparks fly between the two. Now, Hanzo has no intention in letting McCree go despite having a past that the young student doesn’t know about.





	1. McHanzo CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, SkyeLinkHyrule here and for this fanfiction, I’ve decided to a remake of Blossoms & Dragons… just because the first one wasn’t doing pretty well. Even though everyone is loving the story and all. So that means there will be changes within the story.
> 
> But this is still a McHanzo sugar daddy fanfiction and the genres will remain the same. Alright, let’s get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Overwatch or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the people who created this game and Jeff Kaplan. Also, in the story, Hanzo owns Jesse, so there.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reading, which means that there will be swearing, mature scenes, and lots of gay sex in this fanfic. This is also a College/Sugar Daddy AU so meaning all of the characters in this story are human, not to mention having older/younger relationships like Older!Hanzo and Younger!McCree, and Yakuza!Hanzo. If you are younger than 16 years old, or if you hate yaoi with a fiery passion, please refrain from reading this story. Otherwise, enjoy this story!

 **Pairings:** McHanzo (Seme!Hanzo x Uke!McCree)

 **Summary:** Jesse McCree is a young college student who is trying to survive his first year in college. Hanzo Shimada is a lonely CEO who seeks for companionship and some to spoil. The two meet online and sparks fly between the two. Now, Hanzo has no intention in letting McCree go despite having a past that the young student doesn’t know about.

 

**Blossoms & Dragons**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Hanzo x Jesse ::: CHAPTER ONE

 

“The winner is… MARIO!”

A deep male voice projected from the speakers of a large plasma screen TV as it showed the famous Nintendo mascot, Mario posed victoriously while another character, Ryu clapped after his loss while showing dignity. This left a low sigh coming out as he hears the cheering from a brown haired female who jumped off the couched cheering and whooping in her signature London accent, followed by a growl along with angry Mexican Spanish which shot directly at the female who just kept on cheering and boasting.

Jesse Wylder McCree sat in the dining area with books surrounding him as he watched two of his roommates, Elena Jeannie Oxton, better known as Lena and Tamára Olivia Colomar-Ramirez better known as Sombra go at each other’s throats about their match in Super Smash Bros. He could listen to Sombra ready to strangle Lena, for the English brunette kept taunting her playfully. He shook his head while smiling and he wasn’t the only person here. Sitting next to him was his other roommate, Lúcio Correia dos Santos and he too got distracted from his assignment by the girls’ bickering.

“Sheesh, those girls really need to get themselves new hobbies,” the Afro-Brazilian DJ muttered in slight and utter annoyance. “I can’t even concentrate.”

Jesse sighed, “I know, but we can’t even think about that,” he spoke in a thick Southern drawl. “Midterms is just around th’ corner, and ya know how Professor Winston when it comes t’ midterms.”

“I know that. It’s just I need peace and quiet to study and my headphones are charging right now. Otherwise I will be listening to my jams while doing my schoolwork _and_ coming up with some new material to write for my own music and get ready for my next gigs,” Lúcio spoke in a huff before calming down, shifting his eyes towards Jesse.

“Now, enough of me… let’s talk about you.”

Jesse stopped writing in his notebook and looked at the frog-lover in slight puzzlement, “Huh? Why me?” he asked. “If it’s about th’ midterms, there’s nothin’ t’ worry about. I got everythin’ under control.”

“No, not about the midterms. It's that… you've been pretty frustrated about the dorm thing and it seems you're trying to keep yourself distracted from it," Lúcio spoke, looking the Southern brunette in the eyes. Jesse froze for a complete second as he started to remember the day the dorm manager came in and told him about the rent that he had to pay as soon as possible. He had realized that the rent is due at the end of the month and it was already in the middle, despite having enough time. Since he started attending Overwatch State University, Jesse had a nice start, but wasn't ready to be prepared financially and even though Lena and Sombra stepped up for their responsibilities to help him pay for the dorm, he knew that he had to pay his share soon. He really didn't expect something out of him, and he could see that the DJ was right. There was no point of ignoring it.

“Ya didn’t have t’ bring that up again, Luce. I know I have t’ pay fer th’ dorm soon, but the problem is that I’m broke. I ain’t got a dime in me. _Nada_. And to tell ya th’ truth, I tried t’ get a job t’ cover it, but there ain’t any open positions. And when there _were_ jobs that were open, I would get rejected or when I _do_ get a job, I get a word that my position had been snatched from me an’ given t’ someone else,” Jesse exclaimed and then sighed. “I really hate bein’ in this situation. And I don’t wanna take any money from Jack an’ Gabe, even if they said that they would help me out. I wanna do things on my own, but I don’t know any way to solve this problem.”

“Hey, man. I’m sorry that I had to bring it up about the dorm pay. I don’t want you to get kicked out,” Lúcio returned. “And I know a solution that will help you with your money problems. You and I both know we’re both gay and all.”

“Um, yeah? So is Lena and Sombra,” Jesse pointed out.

“But this is between the both of us, man. Listen, I’ve been doing this sugar daddy/baby thing lately because I also had money problems as well.”

Jesse’s eyes widened in complete flabbergast, “W-What!?” he exclaimed loudly, catching both Lena and Sombra’s attention and Lúcio shushed him in a slight panic. “Jesse, please. I don’t want the girls to know about what I’m doing!” he whispered.

“Sorry, but seriously? Yer fuckin’ around with men old enough t’ be yer dad!?” Jesse whisper-yelled at the DJ.

“It worked for me, Jess. I mean, the guy I'm seeing is a very nice guy. He's tall, buff and he's German, fucking German! He's always helped me whenever I'm in need of something, not to mention he has taken me out on dates, too and showering me with so many gifts, I had to tell him to slow it down. Trust me, this will work for you too."

“Luce… I don’t think sleepin’ with an old man would help me with tryin’ t’ pay the dorm rent,” Jesse spoke in doubt and the DJ just sighed.

“Just trust me on this, okay? You said that there aren’t any jobs open, so this idea might help you out. It might get you a very sexy guy.”

Right after the sentence, Jesse closed his mouth shut for a moment. He still had that skepticism within his mind, but due to the rent he had to pay anytime soon, he felt stuck in the middle. It is true that Jesse is indeed gay, but he wasn't into old men like that. But he really needed the money, and he needed it soon. With no other solution to think about, Jesse sighed in total defeat.

“Alright, I guess there’s no other option. But I still think it’s a ridiculous idea.”

“Hey, you won’t know if you don’t try it, man. It worked for me, so it will work for you too. And I _know_ it will,” Lúcio grinned. “Now, lemme show you where I met _my_ sugar daddy.”

It didn't take long for the DJ to log onto his laptop and show Jesse a website that shows profiles of older men around their early to mid-40s and younger guys from around his age to their early 20s. Jesse looked at the older men and was shocked to see that these men were incredibly handsome instead of them looking creepy. Even if he still was a bit hesitant, he couldn't help but stare at the handsome profiles.

Once he finished with his studies, Jesse went to his bedroom went on his laptop where he logged on to the website and made his profile before hitting to bed for the night. He just hoped it was the last resort in solving his financial problems, and all he could do is wait until someone sees his profile and getting a response.

 

 

:::: McHanzo – Blossoms & Dragons – McHanzo ::::

 

A soft sigh ghosted out of his mouth as he held a nice and warm cup of green tea, taking a nice sip without trying to burn his own tongue.

Hanzo Shimada stood in his mansion, looking at the view of the city skyline, the sun-washed in a tropical orange color lower behind the tall buildings and the sky changing to a purplish-orange hue which was spun with a cool magenta, showing that the day was shifting into the night. Sipping onto his hot tea once more, Hanzo remained in his place, watching the sun fully disappear while his mind was filled with thoughts as well as doubt.

He could enjoy the peace for as much as he wanted, but he couldn’t because he was spending his time thinking about this idea of him becoming a sugar daddy. He scoffed, thinking that someone like him would date someone young enough to be their son. He knew that he was lonely and he hadn’t been in a relationship since his early 20s. Silver strands of hair was shown on his sideburns resembling wings of a dragon, making it a somewhat exotic flare for his hairstyle in which was slicked back and spiked, trying to make himself quote-on-quote ‘young and cool’. 38 years old, just two years away from being the big 4-0, Hanzo felt like his love life was coming to a close after wasting so many years away from the scene.

Hanzo is a well-respected man and for years, he was trying to keep his life in a positive light, for his past… it hadn't been the best. For the years of his life, he had been having issues with his family, the Shimada clan, for they wanted him to follow in their footsteps. However, Hanzo had other plans and didn't want to be involved into the business, causing a rift between him and the elders. Since his father, Sojiro Shimada passed away, he has been under the pressure to become the next heir of the Shimada clan, but seeing how their reputation was, the elder Shimada wanted nothing to do with it.

Hell, his younger brother, Genji had the balls to stand up to the elders and walk out of the clan before they could do anything else to him and after receiving a pep talk from the younger Shimada, Hanzo turned his back on the family and never looked back. Since then, he has looked for work throughout his teen years until he given the chance to turn his whole life around when he met the man who was the CEO of an entertainment company called Blizzard Corporation. He took both him and Genji and while the young Shimada was given the chance to live his own life, Hanzo decided to work at the company while provided the life he always pictures: a normal and happy life. Something that the Shimada clan fail to realize throughout the years of Hanzo’s life.

Sighing softly, Hanzo turned his head away from the scenery, walking across his bedroom where he took a glance at his laptop and logged on to a website that shows different profiles of sugar daddies around his age and profiles of young men around their 20s. Hanzo still felt very skeptical, but he created his profile, not too fancy and not to vague… just simple. He didn't like how most of the profiles have images, where they would hide their faces for almost all of the older men, were in silver fox level. He really didn't understand why they would do that if they are looking for a sugar baby.

But it didn’t matter, Hanzo was already online looking around and most of the profiles he saw were interesting, cute to be exact. It was like looking at some model magazine with different varieties, he had sent some shoutouts to different profiles just because he thought of them as pretty attractive… but not enough grab his full attention.

He kept scrolling downwards, passing every profile that showed. It was starting to get late and Hanzo has been on the site for almost 30 minutes and he had already taken the interest, which was going to start waning because of all of the gazings he was doing.

But then suddenly he stopped.

His brown eyes widened in complete astonishment as he stared at one profile where it had an image of a slightly-tanned young man with shaggy brown hair and trimmed sideburns. He had the most brightest smile which could thaw a cold heart as he held up a peace sign, looking like a young wolf pup. His profile username was HighNoon66 and Hanzo read the small summary underneath.

“ _Howdy! I’m new to the sugar daddy scene and well… I’m tryin’ to see if I can meet someone here. I’m just a young college freshman who just wants a guy who I can spend time with and try to help me when I’m in the brink of trouble. Name’s HighNoon66 and I’m open whenever anyone sparks up a conversation and start from there._ ”

That was enough for Hanzo interested enough to click onto the message box and send him a short but simple message to this HighNoon66 person, just in time for him to yawn and relieve himself from the computer. He was very tired and has a very long day ahead of him and he hoped that he would get a reply… just to kill the loneliness out of him.

 

:::: McHanzo **– Blossoms & Dragons – **McHanzo ::::

 

It was now early morning at Overwatch State University and Jesse was in his pajamas: from his Chuck Norris t-shirt to his cactus patterned bottoms, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Aside from it, he also had his laptop on the side which hasn’t been turned on yet because of his focus on making his food for the day. It was mid-terms day and thankfully class doesn’t start until 10:30, so he had a lot of time for himself before he could face any of his instructors. It was going to be a long day for him, but for right now, this was the time for him to relax and get all of the energy he needs to get his midterms out of the way and focus on him.

Just as he finished cooking, Jesse got logged onto his laptop where he goes on the website he was on yesterday and when he signed in, his eyes nearly bugged out when he was met his inbox flooded with so many messages from guys who became highly interested in him after having his profile up for 24 hours.

“Holy fuck! Didn’t see that comin’!”

Looking at the new messages, he read each and every one of them and much to his disappointment, he had to delete most of them. Sure, these sugar daddies were drop dead gorgeous, but most of them just weren’t right for him. Jesse felt the hope withering away when he read each one of the messages only to see the red flags.

Sighing softly and remembering that Lena, Sombra, and even Lúcio could wake up anytime soon, Jesse had to make this quick and find someone to help with his money troubles or else he himself is in trouble.

But then, he stopped at one profile, which it said _Konnichiwa_ as its head title from a person, whose username was DragonManZ. It had an image of a Japanese male with black hair, slicked back and spiked with sideburns which resembled wings of a dragon, followed by a full beard and goatee. He had a very nice suit on and he was seen on a side view as a dramatic effect. Jesse started to feel his a kick from his heart. “Whoo, damn! That is one hot fella,” he spoke. ‘And not too old either.’

He looked at the name of the message and found himself confused for a moment. He didn’t know any Japanese… hell, he doesn’t even know any words of Spanish, but he opened up the unread message and found himself with a pretty well written, but short introduction.

[ _Hello there, you fine pup. I’ve noticed your profile and I couldn’t just turn away from it. I know, I may be too old for you, but I can’t help in trying to have a conversation with you. I’m also new to this site as well and I am too searching for someone and well, maybe to spoil and companionship. I want to start things a bit slow and to see if anything happens between the both of us. If you aren’t interested, that’s fine. Just to let you know that I am available if you ever want to start something. PS: What course are you majoring in college?_ ]

Jesse looked at the message and after doing some short thinking, he decided to reply to the man’s message. He smiled brightly for he was highly interested in him and he really need someone to help him with his troubles.

He wasted no time making his reply.

[ _Howdy, I just got your message and well… I just got very interested. And to answer your question, I ain’t so sure which course I wanna major in since I have many courses. I mean, I’m tryin’ to get an education and maybe find a good career depending on what I am good at. College can be bit of a pain, though._ ]

Once Jesse was finished, he sent the message to the user and turned away from the laptop where he heard the doors open and out comes Lena and Sombra who sauntered out of their rooms, their hair completely disheveled as they yawned. “Oh… uh, mornin’,” he spoke to the two.

“Mornin’, Jesse,” Lena was the first one to spoke in her London accent, “So, what’s for breakfast?”

“French toast with a side o’ eggs and bacon,” Jesse said.

“Fuck yeah! French toast! Way to make me feel better after almost trying to kill someone,” Sombra chimed in drowsily, slumping onto one of the chairs while Lena gave her the stink-eye. Shaking his head, Jesse turned his head back to the laptop where it lets out a chime, showing that he had gotten a new message from DragonManZ.

[ _I see. You seem to be a very hard worker, my little pup. Tell me, which college are you attending?_ ]

Jesse replied back with a smile.

[ _Overwatch State University._ ]

 

**:::::::::::**

 

 

Back in the Shimada mansion, Hanzo read the reply of the message and smiled, becoming more interested in the conversation he was in with HighNoon66 at the moment. He written his message back to HighNoon66 before the doors slam open, and a male voice washed in a Japanese accent echoed the room which gave the elder dragon a complete startle.

 

“ _Anija_!”

Hanzo turned around to see a male just a few years younger than him with slicked back hair which was dyed in a bright green color dressed in an open suit as if he was going to a host club. “Genji! What the shit!?” he exclaimed in a rough Japanese accent. “Didn’t I tell you to knock before entering my bedroom?”

Genji Shimada, who was none other than Hanzo’s younger brother lets out a shrug, “That thing is getting old anyways, and besides… I wanted to check on you if you’re ready for work,” he spoke the older dragon, who shook his head. “I’m not going today. I needed some time off because I’ve been too focused on work. Ever since I was chosen to take over Blizzard Enterprises, I never got the chance to spend any time for myself and my colleagues have told me to take the week off.”

“Oh, is that so?” Genji said with a smile.

“Why are you even asking me that if I am going to work or not?” Hanzo asked the younger dragon who remained silent and his thick eyebrows knitted together, his gaze turning into a stern glare, “Genji, you’re not planning on bringing one of your lovers over when I’m not around, are you?”

“What!? No, of course not!” Genji exclaimed in a sputter. “And I don’t have any lovers, they just like to have a wonderful time, that’s all! Unlike someone who likes to be distant from people.”

“I am not distant from people,” Hanzo shot back. “It’s just that well… I just don’t see any interest coming from them… and well… also...”

Hanzo stopped himself and turned away from Genji, whose eyes softened within seconds, “Anija… you’re not still thinking about… what happened years ago, are you?”

A sigh came out, “It’s been years since we left the Shimada clan, Genji. The elders wanted both of us to become the heirs of a criminal empire in which Father has ran proudly. I didn’t want to go that path where a family can bring pain and suffering within the people we see. Father must be disappointed for what we had done right now,” he lamented and Genji shook his head.

“No… Father will never see us that way, even if he ran the clan with dignity. It’s the elders who you should be pointing the finger at. You knew that what was going on wasn’t right from the start. I wanted to follow my own path and I knew you wanted to do the same for yourself as well, which is why I had to make you man up and stand up to them,” he exclaimed. “I couldn’t let you kiss their asses. I didn’t want that.”

“I know… and I sometimes have memories about it,” Hanzo replied. “Their threats when we walked out, I can still hear them in my mind.”

“Which explains why you never tried to get out into the scene and instead you drowned yourself in work at the old man’s company?” Hanzo nodded while typing on the laptop, sending another message to HighNoon66. “Can you blame me for that? He had done so much for us since he took us in after we left. Since then, I didn’t do anything but work and I never got the time to socialize, even in business parties.”

“Heh, does that also explain why you’re on some kind of dating site?” Genji pointed to the laptop screen, showing the sugar daddy website.

Hanzo panicked while blushing hard, but it was already too late to hide it. Genji lets out a laugh, “Wow, anija. Are you really that desperate?” he asked coyly.

“Shut up, at least I’m not the one sleeping with a random person every other night,” Hanzo retorted quickly, his comeback coming out pretty dry. “You don’t even know what it’s like being popular with both men and women,” Genji turned on his heel. “Honestly, anija. You’re really missing out on the excitement outside of work.”

“Get out of my bedroom,” Hanzo grumbled and Genji just laughed while walking out, closing the door right behind him. Once he was gone, the elder Shimada turned back into the laptop and looked at the image of HighNoon66, leaving him smiling warmly.

He typed his message on the keyboard before sending it.

 

 

:::: McHanzo **– Blossoms & Dragons – **McHanzo::::

 

Hours had now passed and Jesse was in the student lounge along with Lúcio who were completely worn out from spending almost late morning and early afternoon paving their way in their college midterms and from the looks on their faces, they were so glad they were finally over and that they can focus on their own activities. Jesse was seen on his laptop while Lúcio had his notebook out, coming up with some lyrics for his new music he said that he was working on. The DJ noticed how silent Jesse was and he had a smile plastered on his face and gave him the idea that he might have met someone on the site that he had showed him.

“So, Jesse. How’d it go?” he asked.

Jesse removed his eyes from his laptop, turning to face the Brazilian DJ who popped up the question. Should he really tell him that he actually found someone on the site, the green frog had introduced him to? In his head, that’s a yes.“Well… I did sign up on th’ site ya introduced me to and well… I didn’t expect t’ get so many guys attention after I put up my profile,” he responded.

Lúcio’s eyes widened, “Really? You had so many guys wanting to meet you!?” he said, being able to keep his voice low to avoid being heard by anyone around the two. “Like how many in particular? Ten? Twenty?”

“Yeah, it was like that number and it just happened overnight. I had t’ delete some of them because most of the guys well… ain’t really th’ ones I can be with. But one o’ them really caught my eye.”

“And who is this lucky guy?”

“He calls himself DragonManZ. But his real name is Hanzo,” Jesse replied back. “We sparked up a nice talk and everythin’ started from there.”

“Hanzo? Isn’t that Japanese?”

Jesse nodded, “Yeah. I looked at his picture and I could tell right away that he was. He’s a very fine fella and he doesn’t seem t’ be a bad guy either. He may look a little mysterious, but I’m likin’ ‘im so far,” he spoke in full truth, and Lúcio lets out a laugh.

“I told you, man! You just need to have faith and look what happened! You got yourself a man!”

Jesse felt the DJ pat him in the back, “Yeah… I know. I guess I really owe ya an apology, huh?”

“Nah. I’m just glad you can finally get the help you need in order for you to avoid getting evicted. It would be a shame to have you leave us when you just started college. I’m so used to you giving me ideas and critiques for my music. And maybe… just maybe we can go on double dates!”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that Luce. I haven’t met this guy in person, yet. I need t’ see if he really goes through my expectations. I don’t wanna be selfish an’ all, but I really need this money.”

“Okay, you told me like the billionth time, Jess. I ain’t gonna rush you to get all naughty with him, I just wanna see you get comfortable with a guy who can provide you with everything. Sugar daddy, remember?”

Jesse shook his head, “I know. I know,” he chuckled. “And you should really tell me who is _yer_ ‘sugar daddy’, bud. Ya told me where he’s from but I never got his name.”

“Oh, you really wanna know?”

“Um. Yeah?”

Jesse and Lúcio continued on with their conversation until the growling sounds of their stomachs caught their attention and decided to get some lunch since they never got a chance to because of the exams bringing them to their agony.

Jesse didn’t know what he’s was getting into thanks to Lúcio, but he had a feeling that everything might turn fine, and he will be able to survive his first year once his problems are completely solved…

… he could feel hope surging through his body.

 

 

::::: END OF CHAPTER ONE :::::

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the first chapter of the rewrite of Blossoms & Dragons and this time I thought I’d take inspiration from a fanfiction called Sugar Cookies by a writer named Acid_and_Oil which is a Danny Phantom fanfiction and it’s a very good story to read at A03.
> 
> Anyways, we will still have the same characters and yes there will be some pairings in this story aside of McHanzo… like Lúcio and a certain German guy since it’s going to be a sugar daddy AU. And also, I’ve decided that the Shimada clan will be the same as they were in Overwatch because let’s be real, who doesn’t love a guy who is part of the yakuza… or used to be part of, and also, Genji doesn’t get killed in this story and nor Hanzo is forced to do so, and the time will be different, so yeah.
> 
> That’s the small changes for this rewrite of Blossoms & Dragons and the next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Lemme know what you think of this chapter so comment/kudos/bookmark, do whatever you need to do!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	2. McHanzo CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo meets Jesse in person and their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new chapter of Blossoms & Dragons, the REMAKE and I really want to thank everyone for the kudos and the comments! Now, we can continue on with the development of Hanzo and Jesse! Again, thank you so much for the love here!
> 
> Now, let’s get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Overwatch or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Blizzard Entertainment, the people who created this game and Jeff Kaplan. Also, in the story, Hanzo owns Jesse, so there.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reading, which means that there will be swearing, mature scenes, and lots of gay sex in this fanfic. This is also a College/Sugar Daddy AU so meaning all of the characters in this story are human, not to mention having older/younger relationships like Older!Hanzo and Younger!McCree, and Yakuza!Hanzo. If you are younger than 16 years old, or if you hate yaoi with a fiery passion, please refrain from reading this story. Otherwise, enjoy this story!

 **Pairings:** McHanzo (Seme!Hanzo x Uke!McCree)

 

 

**Blossoms & Dragons REMAKE**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Hanzo x Jesse :::: CHAPTER TWO

 

It had been a week since Jesse met Hanzo online and how they attracted one another. Thanks to Lúcio, Jesse found himself a ‘sugar daddy’ that would help him with his financial problems, but also he was starting to take more interest in the older Japanese man, in which the latter took interest in the young college student himself. Sure, the age difference had a very big wedge, but Jesse is legally old enough to take care of himself and to be honest, the young wolf pup was lonely too as he thought about it. Sure he had Lena, Sombra, and Lúcio to have his back, but he really wanted more as he started to think about it.

However, he had to wait for a week for Hanzo to be online again because he had told him he was going to be away on a one-week business trip the last time he chatted with him on the site. Since then, Jesse has been focusing on his studies and hung out with his three roommates and he couldn’t stop thinking about Hanzo. It’s now the weekend and Jesse has done nothing but sat in his room with his laptop up while he was on Netflix watching _Stranger Things_. It was a boring Saturday and he still hadn’t received a word from Hanzo on the site. He sighed softly and just remained slumped on the couch, not even thinking about leaving the apartment for anything thanks to being struck with boredom.

A sigh came across his mouth, as he watched the third episode of the second season of _Stranger Things_ , hoping that the day would just go by.

However, his alone time was shattered when he Lena pops up right behind him without him even knowing, “Hello, Jesse. Whatcha doin’?” she whispered in his ear causing the pup to jump off of his couch and hit his ass on the floor before glaring at the British female.

“Jesus Fuckin’ Christ, Lena! Ya almost gave me a damn heart attack!”

Lena gave Jesse a child-like laugh, her chipper expression remained glued on. “Sorry, Jesse. You’ve been looking pretty bored there,” she replied with a smile. “Just wanna lighten up your mood.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Yeah, ya sure did a good job,” he spat out sarcastically as he straightened his clothes before slumping back onto the couch. “So what are you still doin’ here? Ain’t ya gonna meet up with that French spider-lover with Sombra?” he questioned her, which left her looking slightly disapproved of how he spoke to her.

“Where is that positivity of yours? And for your information, Amélie isn’t just a ‘spider lover’. She’s an aspiring arachnologist, meaning that she wants to study spiders for a living,” she came back in defense. “I mean she has a lot of spiders in her room for study, even tarantulas from around the world! I would totally get together with her!”

“An’ run away cryin’ like a little rich girl who found out she’s broke? Yeah… she’s totally perfect fer ya,” Jesse lets out a snicker and the Brit puffed her cheeks while blushing red.

“That’s not funny, Jesse! And what about you? I see you haven’t found yourself a boyfriend, yet.”

Jesse turned away, “Yeah, so?” he asked.

“So… you can’t tell me anything about me liking Amélie when you don’t have anyone to like yourself. Honestly, you really need a hobby… and watching Netflix all day doesn’t count as a hobby.”

“Really? Then you say chasing that spider-lover is a hobby?” Jesse smirked playfully, cornering his eye.

“Oh, stuff it, will ya?”

Jesse chuckled to the triggered comeback and then suddenly he heard a pinging chime on his laptop. He looked up on the site he was on and it was a message from DragonManZ, or his real name, Hanzo. A smile came across his face when he looked at his inbox and he wasted no time clicking on it.

[ _Hello, Jesse, my little pup. Please forgive me for being one-week absence. The business trip was very tiring for me, but it was indeed the best in my life. I really want to tell you all about it, but I wanted to get your approval on us going on a date. I think you’re incredibly cute and delicious, and I just want to get to know more of you._ ]

Jesse felt his heart thump within seconds after reading what the man had to say. It was no doubt that he was indeed falling for him without any effort, and even the young student doesn’t believe it. He wasted no time typing his reply.

[A _date? As in meetin’ in person? Gee, Han… I don’t know what to say. We haven’t spoken for a week and here you’re askin’ me out. This is pretty sudden for me, but after starin’ at your pictures… I really wanna meet you and such._ ]

“Jesse… what are you doing?” Lena asked, but Jesse ignored her, causing her to shake her head and walk away.

[ _I know it's sudden. But I do too want to meet you. Even though I had fun on my business trip, it kept me from reaching out to you. Since I'm a CEO, I have been busy and have gotten a very tight schedule that I never had the time to get online to even talk to you. Now that I am back, I have the chance to do what I really want to do. So, what do you say?_ ]

After reading the message Hanzo has sent him, Jesse stopped for a moment to think. Did he really want to meet Hanzo in person? He wasn't expecting to be asked out like that, for he had known him for a while. Hell, he didn't even get his number. It really scared him at first, thinking that the older Japanese male might have second thoughts about him and this is the first time that he'd ever got into a relationship like this. Even if he is older to be his dad. Jesse finally got himself together and wrote his reply to Hanzo.

[ _I’ve done some thinkin’ and my answer is: Yes. I’d love to go on a date with ya. I have so much to ask you about since you wanna ask me the same thing. To tell ya the truth, I’ve never been in a relationship since high school and well… I think this is a great chance for me to try another shot on romanc_ e.]

Another reply from Hanzo.

[ _Great, that’s the answer I’d like to hear. Please forgive me, but I am getting very excited right now that I just want to scream. It has been so long that I have been away from the social world and I get the chance to step back into it. I’m getting pretty tired from being alone._ ]

Jesse chuckled, for he was getting very flustered.

[ _I know how that feels._ ]

Hanzo replied back.

[ _I was thinking, maybe we can meet at Lijiang Restaurant. They both serve Chinese and Japanese and it is all you can eat. I'm more of a buffet person because I HATE fancy restaurants._ ]

Jesse replies.

[ _Whoa… I thought you were a CEO. LOL_ ]

Hanzo replied one last time.

[ _Ha. Ha-ha. You are one funny pup. I am excited into meeting you, for I am off on Monday. Thank the heavens._ ]

Jesse sent his own last message.

[ _I am so there. Thank God there are no classes for me. I’ll make sure I find somethin’ nice to impress ya._ ]

Before Jesse logged off of his computer, Hanzo finally gives Jesse his number, saying in his message that he didn’t want to continue to chat online any longer and that he wanted for him and the young college student to start taking their communication to the next level. Jesse returned the favor and gave Hanzo his number and it didn’t take long for Hanzo to send a picture of himself smiling and winking at him along with a text which said, ‘my little pup’ with a wolf emoji at the end.

Jesse blushed to the message he had gotten. He was indeed falling hard for the older Shimada within seconds and now, he’s been asked out on a date. Just thinking about makes his heart jump all over the place which was the first start of the sugar daddy thing. Sure, he still had to think about paying his part of the dorm rent, but he knew that this was going to be more. He couldn’t wait to tell Lúcio on what just happened for he reached into his contact list and puts his phone on speed dial.

“ _Hello, Lúcio here._ ” the Brazilian DJ spoke on the other line.

“Hey, Luce. It’s Jesse. Sorry t’ bother ya, but I have some good news,” Jesse spoke in his happiest tone.

“ _Oh, really? What is it? Is it about that Hanzo guy you’re speaking to? What happened?_ ” Lúcio questioned, his tone changing to curiosity and excitement.

“Yeah. I have so much t’ tell ya,” Jesse went again.

 

 

:::: McHanzo **– Blossoms & Dragons – **McHanzo ::::

 

 

Monday has come to its arrival and the Dean has announced that there will be a two-day staff training, meaning that there will be no classes happening, which brought cheers for the students of the Overwatch State campus who finally needed the break they deserved.

In the dorm, Jesse was in his bedroom, trying to figure out what he wants to wear. Looking at the clothes placed on his bed, he couldn't choose on what he wanted to impress Hanzo. Why do you ask? Well, it's because today was the day of his first date with the older dragon and he had just sent the young pup a text message not too long ago which said...

[ _Hey, Jesse. I'm really excited in meeting you for the first time! <3_]

After seeing that text, Jesse got every eager and he texted back just minutes before he got into the closet to take out outfits he could choose. He lets out a frustrated groan as he remained stuck on the clothes that remained laying. There were only three outfits present which Jesse could describe each one that shows personality which he tries to find matching for his own traits: laid back, outgoing, and loyal to his friends. All of them were great choices and Jesse was a big fan of plaid flannels, but he couldn’t choose out of all of the three. And he’s currently using up all of the time.

He cursed at himself…

“Yo, Jesse! Are you in-” Lúcio called out as he walked into Jesse’s room and sees him looking at his outfits. “Jess, what are you doin’?”

Jesse’s thoughts broke, drifting his eyes to Lúcio who he saw standing in his doorway. “Oh, hey Luce. What are ya doin’ here?” he asked.

“Well, I was gonna ask you that if you had anymore shampoo so I could wash my hair, but I could see that you’re staring at your clothes. Why did you choose three of them?” the DJ asked back and Jesse sighed.

“I’m tryin’ t’ find which outfit I could wear for my first date with Hanzo. I’m in such a pickle right now, I don’t know what I should choose,” Jesse answered, scrambling his hands through his hair as frustration started to become unbearable.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, man. Just wear your red flannel and blue jeans for your date, besides, red _totally_ suits you and it’s your favorite color.”

Jesse stopped rambling and looked at his three choices which the middle one has a red plaid flannel, a white Clint Eastwood t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He looked at it and a smile etched onto his face, “Oh yeah. Thanks, Luce!” he mused, leaving the frog-lover laughing.

“Seriously Jesse, if you really wanna talk about fashion. You can always talk to me. I know everything about lookin’ good.”

“Oh, really? And about the shampoo, ya asked me, what do ya need it for?" Jesse asked.

“Well, I’m gonna go and meet Rein. We’re going to go to the movies today and have lunch together, like always,” the DJ replied, unable to control himself from giggling.

“Ya really can’t seem t’ stop thinking about th’ big guy, can ya?”

Lúcio shook his head, "No, to tell you the truth. Ever since Reinhardt became my sugar daddy, he's been so damn affectionate towards me that it's not even funny. He's always been there for me and I would do my best to repay him for all of the things he has done for me in the past weeks. I had to work my way into achieving my dream into becoming a famous DJ, songwriter, and music producer and I _still_ do because I didn’t want Rein to do all of the things for me. But the guy just never wanted me to do everything alone, even if I wanted him to worry about himself sometimes. It may sound a little off, but who am I kidding? I just can’t help but love the man so much!” he exclaimed.

Jesse felt how happy Lúcio is right now. Even there was a large age gap between him and Reinhardt, he could tell that the frog was happy and madly in love with him. He really envied him, but then again, he was going to meet _his_ sugar daddy soon.

“I know ya do… and I’m hopin’ that I get th’ same feelin’ for Hanzo. Since I’m th’ one who’s meetin’ him.”

“Hey, man. You will. Just be yourself and don't let your troubles get to you," Lúcio advised to Jesse. "That's the main key to having this guy love you forever and ever. It happened to me, so it will happen to you."

“Thanks for the word, Luce. I know I shouldn't be saying that, but I'm nervous. I mean this is my sugar daddy I'm meetin' fer th' first time. I don't wanna blow this fer both me an' him, because I wanna get my financial troubles done and get t' know him along th' way. I don't wanna take that risk."

Lúcio understood Jesse's nervousness and to be honest, he acted the same way when he first met Reinhardt for the first time. But this is Jesse: his best friend since grade school, the person he's looked out for since after tragedies struck in their earlier years. He too didn't want Jesse to fuck up his first date with Hanzo, but he couldn't be there for him because of his own date with the German man. All, he could do for him is to give him his words of wisdom to help him ease up the tension building up in his heart.

“I understand, but just remember to have fun and be honest with yourself. No one likes a person who lies and neither do I. That’s the only thing that makes relationships break apart and you don’t want that to happen.”

“I ain’t no liar, that I know. I just wanna make this work, not just for me, but fer him too. I’m startin’ to like him a lot, even if I _am_ meetin’ him fer th’ first time.”

“Listen, just tell me all about it when you come back and I’ll tell you how my date went with Rein. That way we can both share our views with our sugar daddies,” Lucio said. “And I had to admit, that Hanzo guy is _fine_ as fuck! You really hit the jackpot there!”

Jesse lets out a laugh as his brief nervousness soon wilted away within seconds.

“Thanks, Luce. That really made me feel better.”

Lúcio smiled even more.

By the time Jesse got himself groomed and dressed in his outfit for the day, he received a text message from Hanzo as he headed out of his dorm room after his phone lets out a pinging sound which said:

[J _esse, are you ready? I’m heading out of my home now to Lijiang. Hope you don’t show up late_.]

Moving his thumbs onto the keypad of his phone, he replied back:

[ _I’m on my way now. I was stuck on what I should wear, but I’m okay now. Be there soon, Han._ ]

After pressing send, Jesse looked up online on when the bus should be arriving and its time of arrival said 7 minutes, which was perfect for him because the complex wasn't too far from the front gates of the O.U. campus, and once he exited the building, he was met with the warm rays of the sun which blinded his vision for a minute before he was able to regain his sight, showing that today was going to be a nice day according to the forecast. From the clear azure blue sky to the birds chirping their melodious tone, Jesse started to have a great feeling that everything was going to turn out well for him and his date.

He could hardly wait.

 

**::::::::::::**

 

Meanwhile, at the Shimada mansion, Hanzo was seen all dressed and ready for his first date with Jesse. He too was nervous about it because he was meeting someone younger than him and it was the first time in forever that he'd get back into the dating scene again. He remembers seeing Jesse on the site he was on weeks ago and knew that he was completely smitten, and now he has the chance into meeting him since he was the one who asked him out the week before.

Looking himself in the mirror, he made sure that nothing was out of place for he was dressed in a three-piece suit with a blue tie with Japanese cloud designs while he combed his spiked and slicked back hair, leaving one strand hanging in front and his winged sideburns were also combed as well. Taking one more glance at himself, he lets out a smile, satisfied with the results he had made. "Perfect," he spoke gruffly and walked out of the bathroom where he was met with by his maid, who was Caucasian and had brown hair, had his suit jacket in her hands.

“Here is your jacket, Master Shimada,” she spoke respectfully. “and the limo waiting for you outside.”

Hanzo gave the maid a smile, “Thank you, Ella. And do you know where Genji is?” he questioned.

Ella, who was the maid’s name sighed, “He is out, being frivolous as usual,” she replied, shaking her head and Hanzo just chuckled.

“Typical Genji as always. He doesn’t even know when to settle down.”

Hanzo took his jacket and slips it on before taking his golden Rolex watch from the brunette and looked at the time. It was already 11:00 in the morning meaning that the restaurant he requested for his date with Jesse had already opened. Slipping on his trenchcoat and his aviator sunglasses, Hanzo walked through the foyer and out of the doors, where he was met with a black sleek limousine where he saw his chauffeur standing politely.

“Good morning, Master Shimada. All ready for your… lunch date?”

Hanzo chuckled, "I am… I'll give you the address," he said and the driver nodded after opening the passenger door and the dragon entered the vehicle before the door closed right behind him. Even though he looked calm and very sharp, he could feel his heart racing… hoping that his first appearance would go perfectly. He didn't want to mess this up for him or Jesse, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to eat him up… even if it was going to take time for him to fully get to know him.

And he had the smile to show proof.

 

 

:::: McHanzo **– Blossoms & Dragons – **McHanzo ::::

 

 

Finally, Jesse arrived downtown where the traffic was at its normal hours and well, everyone around him were minding their business, trying to head on where they need to go for the day. Jesse has always been a city boy since he was a child and he had gotten used to large traffics and buildings enclosing his surroundings, almost like it was calming him down from his nervousness wholly. He scanned his eyes around to find the restaurant where he was going to meet Hanzo at and much to his surprise, it was right in front of him.

The restaurant was very big and it was painted in a vermilion red color spun with golden accents along with large golden letters which said ‘Lijiang Family Buffet Restaurant’ in English and Chinese, large enough for Jesse to even read. Jesse felt his stomach growling, for he was getting hungry and he really wanted to go inside. He looked at his watch and it was already close to 11:30… meaning that Hanzo should be here any minute now.

And much to his surprise… he spots a black limousine approaching the destination he was standing. Once it stopped, the driver exited from the driver's door to walk around to open the other side of the vehicle, where it was revealed to be Hanzo Shimada in the flesh and it left Jesse in complete shock, his mouth agape. Hanzo took off his sunglasses to see his date and smiled.

“So, you must be Jesse. I knew you would be like the ones I saw in the pictures.”

Jesse looked up and he could see that Hanzo was towering over him, standing around 6’3” height while his own was around 5’10” height average. “Shit… I didn’t know you would be taller than me!” he cried out. ‘ _Damn… he’s like a fuckin’ giant!_ ’

“What gave you that idea of seeing me shorter?”

“Um… n-no reason,” Jesse stammered out. “Anyways, yeah. I’m Jesse, Jesse McCree.”

But Jesse was soon caught by surprise when Hanzo grabbed his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Jesse. For, it's an honor to spend the date with a cute pup like yourself," he spoke, kissing the 18-year-old's hand softly.

Jesse was left stammering as his face turned red, completely speechless as his inner-self started spazzing crazily. ‘This guy… such a fuckin' gentleman!' he thought.

“So, are we going to go in or what?”

Jesse nodded and Hanzo kindly walked him inside, opening the door for him along the way. As a gentleman would do, whether being gay or straight. They were met by a moderate crowd for the inside was pretty big and felt the warmth and delicious aroma of the authentic food made by the culinary chefs of China who had excellent experience in cooking. Once the two got settled down, Hanzo got himself a nice glass of red wine while giving Jesse a nice glass of lemon-lime soda with a lemon slice to add a fancy flare.

“Thanks. Han,” the pup spoke while the older man sat on the other side face to face. Feeling his nervousness slowly coming back up, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

“So, yer a CEO, huh? What company are ya part of?”

Hanzo smiled, "I'm the CEO of Blizzard Corporation. It's actually an entertainment company where we create video games, toys, trading cards, all of those things. I started working there since I was around 17 years old since the first one took me and my brother in," he explained.

“Wait. Blizzard Corporation? Ya mean th’ ones who created my favorite game, _League of Legends_?”

The dragon nodded while taking a sip on his wine, “That’s right and to be honest, I’m a fan of video games myself. _Super Mario Bros_ and _The Legend of Zelda_ happen to be more of my favorites.” he said.

“Heh, a man yer age likin’ video games, huh? Not creepy at all,” Jesse snarked jokingly, but in all honesty.

Hanzo smirked, “ _Touché._ Now I want to focus on you, Jesse. You said that you have a lot of classes at Overwatch University. I want to know… what do you really want to do? For a lifetime?” he questioned, leaving the American blinking for a moment and started to think about the question. It didn’t take long for him to come up with his answer.

“Well… I’m more of an artistic person, t’ tell ya th’ truth. I’ve always been intrigued by photography and visual arts: drawin' an' paintin' in particular. I've been doin' it since I was a little kid and haven't lost my touch. My dad owned a professional camera an' he would show me pictures o' things he would take from around th' world. He gave it to me, but I lost it when I got older."

That kind of hit Hanzo slightly, “Oh… I’m sorry.”

Jesse shook his head, “Nah, it’s nothin’. Even if it was my dad’s favorite camera, it wasn’t a big deal,” he smiled. “But yeah, that’s like my vision of my future. I’ve been doing photography since then and been balancin’ with my drawin’ and paintin’. I just wish that I got a new camera though.”

“So you are into the arts, like me, right?”

“Like you? Why ya say that?” Jesse queried.

“Well, it’s because I’m into art as well. More of a painter and I usually do traditional Japanese painting or we call it _Nihonga_. My father has been doing painting and calligraphy since he was a child and has taught me how to excel because I took the skill as a joke and would just draw any picture I could think about. But as the years of my life progressed, I started to get used to it and my skill came in with best results. I was proud of my work that I kept it for years,” Hanzo explained his part and Jesse’s eyes were filled with awe.

“Wow… I wanna see what yer art looks like!”

Hanzo smiled, “Someday, I will, my pup. Maybe you can show me yours, too?” he beamed.

“I have lots of work back in my dorm. Even got some pictures I took when I was in high school!” Jesse grinned. “We can even look at each other’s work and maybe do some critiques!”

“Oh, that would be very fun to do that. Now, I would like to know more about your backstory… like where did you grow up? Did you have any friends during your early years?" Hanzo said as he changed the subjects.

“Hmm… I ain’t into talkin’ bout my past, but…,” Jesse started as he took a deep breath. "…my family is from Santa Fe, New Mexico. Although my dad's family is from Texas, I was raised in Santa Fe. My life ain’t as perfect as yers though.”

Hanzo raised a brow, “How so?” he queried before seeing the pang of slight sadness within Jesse’s eyes and the latter bit his lower lip.

“It’s… well… I-”

“No, no. You don't have to tell me any more, Jesse. I don't need to know more about your life. If you want to be private, it's fine. Sorry if I asked," Hanzo puts his hand up after cutting Jesse off not meaning to be rude to him after realizing that he might have hit below the belt. “After all this is our first date, so we should focus on the positive. When you’re ready to tell me about deep thoughts, you can tell me.”

Jesse blinked his eyes for a moment and soon a small smile came across his face, “Yer right, Han. And it ain’t yer fault… I jus’ got a little… sensitive there. Like I said b’fore, I don’t talk about my past that much. B’sides, leanin’ on th’ negative holds us back from focusin’ on th’ positive. Although, I would like t’ know… do ya have any like brothers er sisters?”

“Actually, I _do_ have a brother, his name is Genji and he can be a bit of a piece of work. I was born the eldest of my family and I tend to have a responsibility in ‘babysitting’ him until he got older. He was very mischievous and loved to play pranks with a lot of kids who thought they were funny. Also, he’s a bit of an otaku… meaning he is a die-hard fan of anime, his favorites being _DragonBall Z_ , _Naruto_ , and _Attack on Titan_.”

“Does that explain why you named yourself, DragonManZ online?” Jesse joked.

“Yes, that is indeed true. I'm much of an anime fan myself and I usually watch the classics, like the original Gundam series and Robotech. But I also watch current ones as well,” Hanzo chuckled. “I blame Genji on that. And you, my pup?”

“I’m an only child truthfully.. which was a blessin’, but at th’ same time… I felt lonely. However, I met one of my best friends, Lúcio an’ we’ve been like brothers ever since. Same fer Lena and Sombra, although they can be a bit quite of a handful… I mean every day I would hear them go back an’ fourth over some stupid shit.”

Hanzo snickered, “Just like me and Genji. I really feel bad for you there.”

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah… well, I got used to it. I pretty much had a family of my own and I'm really happy ‘bout it, too. And yeah, it's kinda like babysittin' and Lena can be a bit of a troublemaker herself, but far worse than yer brother."

“Oh really now?” Hanzo said raising a brow.

“Yeah, but don’t tell ‘im that I said that.”

The two males laughed as the continued on with their lunch date, mostly having more of their conversations as they ate and throughout the day, the two have spent their time strolling in the city, going to different attractions that caught their eyes and even the ones that matched their interests. As the day soon started shifting into the night, the young pup realized that he had been out for hours with Hanzo having so much fun that he forgot that he had to head back to campus soon. But he had to admit, he had a wonderful time with the older man and his gentleman streak hadn’t lost its edge which made him forget about.

“Aw man, I gotta head back t’ campus!” Jesse exclaimed.

“It’s fine, Jesse. I had so much fun with you today, especially going to the art museums. I wonder what are you doing next week?”

“I dunno… why ya ask?”

“Well, I was thinking… we should go for a movie? I heard that this new Avengers movie coming out soon,” the dragon spoke and Jesse fell back a bit.

“Huh!? Ya like Marvel, too?”

“Why not? I’ve always loved Marvel since I was younger… Thor happens to be my favorite heroes,” Hanzo smiled. “And maybe a walk on the Pier? It’s very nice, even at night. What do you say?”

Jesse found himself smiling more, “Yeah, I would _love_ that!”

Hanzo felt his own heart throbbing hard while his inner-self whooped happily, showing that he was able to go out with Jesse once again. “Then, let’s talk about it tomorrow. I would be honored to have a nice phone conversation with you,” he offered.

“Sounds like a plan… well, guess I’d better get goin’ then, huh?”

“Wait, before you go… I have something for you,” Hanzo said and hands Jesse a nice white and pink box which had a nice pink bow on top. Yes, it had a very girly look and it didn't rub Jesse lightly, but he wanted to open it, but Hanzo's hand stopped him from even lifting it. "Don't open it, yet. Wait until you get home. It'll spoil what I have gotten you."

“A surprise, huh. I get it. Thanks, Han!”

Hanzo smiled and gave Jesse a small peck on the cheek which left the student blushing pink. The latter waved goodbye to the elder Shimada as he finds a near bus stop and took the bus back to the Overwatch campus. Once he was gone, Hanzo went back into his limo and rode his way back home.

 

:::: McHanzo **– Blossoms & Dragons – **McHanzo ::::

 

 

By the time, the elder dragon finally returned to his estate, he was met by his servers who bowed to him in their respectful manner. Hanzo greeted them as he walked into the foyer, where he was also met by Genji who got home before he did. “Yo, Hanzo!” he mused, giving him a two-finger salute. “I heard that you went on a date with someone. Care to tell me who?”

“You just like to stick your nose into people’s business, don’t you?” Hanzo shifted a glare at his baby brother, who just shrugged without any shame.

“Hey, that’s what younger siblings do, _anija_. It doesn’t sit right if they just stay silent all the time,” Genji pointed out and Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Honestly, don’t you have anything else to do besides pester me about what’s going on in my life? You never tell me about yours anyways,” he returned, turning on his heel and marching his way up the stairs, leaving the youngest puffing his cheeks like a 6-year-old as he watched his brother walk away.

“You’re no fun at all! _Mou!_ ”

Hanzo ignored the comment from Genji and just went into his room, for he was very tired and had a very long day and he enjoyed every second to a minute of it. Freeing himself out of his suit, Hanzo went into the bathroom to wash himself up before he could finally relax and enjoy the peaceful night without Genji being the bothersome he is as of recently. But just as he looked himself in the mirror after washing his face, he took a pause. A pause that would likely have him freeze in his tracks and he looked down at his left torso and he could see it.

His dragon tattoo…

The tattoo nearly covered his left shoulder down to the wrist of his arm. The soft colors of light and dark blue blending with black altogether, presenting a bleak and yet astounding essence with dark yellowish-gold lightning bolts zig-zagging downwards, depicting a storm around the dragon which symbolizes its strength, fierceness, and its dark omitted rage. Hanzo looked on how angry the dragon looked as it bore its teeth and fangs like it was about to descend from the heavens to slaughter anyone and his smile faded for a brief moment and he mentally cursed at himself.

‘ _Why?_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _Why do I have to be part of a family that does nothing but bring pain to others?_ ’

Hanzo just looked at himself and then sighed. For many years, he had gotten away from the woes of becoming an heir to what it would be a criminal organization and yet, he still has carried one thing that he couldn’t leave. The dragon represented the Shimada-gumi and has tried to not think about why he had the tattoo. He didn’t want to think of the dark moments of his family because not only he wanted to move on from them, but cause he was finding himself falling in love with Jesse.

That's right, he had just fallen in love with Jesse and there was no turning back. After their first date which was a success, he wanted to focus on being with the young student more… and he wanted that to stay that way. He wasn't going to let this dilemma get to him and he wasn't going to lose Jesse because of his past. Not when he finally got himself out into the social life.

His confidence soon returned as well as his determination.

Shimada or not, Hanzo is going to make sure he and Jesse are happy.

 

::::: END OF CHAPTER TWO :::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the second chapter of Blossoms & Dragons REMAKE where Jesse and Hanzo go on their first date. I'm pretty impressed with how it turned out, but I think I should've done the ending better, but who fucking cares. At least we got some Scion Hanzo in this second chapter as well as more of Genji too, and also we get to see Tall Hanzo Shimada again since he's going to be the seme in this story.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna know about the company Blizzard Corporation, it’s a play on Blizzard Entertainment in which where Overwatch was originally made and here, Hanzo is the main CEO after the first one retired. You guys can guess on who was the first one.
> 
> So yeah, that’s all for today because I’m very tired and it’s already past 1:30 in the morning so I need some sleep.
> 
> In the meantime, lemme know what you guys think! Comment/Bookmark/Kudos… whatever you need to do and I will be adding up the next chapter!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	3. McHanzo :::: CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s Skye and I am back with a new chapter of Blossoms & Dragons REMAKE with the continue with the McHanzo goodness! And to remind you guys, Hanzo is the top and Jesse is the bottom. I am planning on bringing in a new McHanzo fanfiction for AO3, so be patient with me.
> 
> Okay, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** You already know the disclaimer. The plot of the story is created by me, SkyeLinkHyrule and that’s it. Don’t wanna be sued by Blizzard or being hunted down by Jeff Kaplan.

 

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reading, which means that there will be swearing, mature scenes, and lots of gay sex in this fanfic. This is also a College/Sugar Daddy AU so meaning all of the characters in this story are human, not to mention having older/younger relationships like Older!Hanzo and Younger!McCree, and Yakuza!Hanzo. If you are younger than 16 years old, or if you hate yaoi with a fiery passion, please refrain from reading this story. Otherwise, enjoy this story!

 

 **Pairings:** McHanzo (Seme!Hanzo x Uke!McCree)

 

 

**Blossoms & Dragons REMAKE**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Hanzo x Jesse :::: CHAPTER THREE

 

 

“Jesse… Oi, Jesse!”

Jesse looked up to see Lena looking straight at him, their brown eyes meeting with one another as a barrier of silence surrounding them while. “What is it that ya want, Lena?” Jesse finally spoke to the young Brit. “I don’t like it when people starin’ at me without sayin’ anythin’.”

“You’ve been spacing out all morning, and you haven’t been talking either. What’s going on?” Lena responded. “Has this gotta do with not having class today?” Jesse rolled his eyes to the stupid question, he didn’t forget that today was the second part of their two-day weekend. “Why th’ hell would you even think that? I ain’t even bothered with not havin’ class fer two days, b’sides, it’s somethin’ else that I’m thinkin’ about,” he rambled, folding his arms.

“Something else? What do you mean by that?” Lena asked the pup until something hit her. “Oh… did you finally find yourself a boyfriend, Jesse?”

Jesse’s face froze for a moment when he heard the sly words and was going to protest for a moment, but then again… he thought about Hanzo and their first date yesterday and decided not to hide it anymore. “Well, yeah… but we’re takin’ it slow. I just went on a date with him yesterday,” he said with a small smirk.

“Ooh. Tell me, what’s his name? Is he cute? Is he fucking loaded?”

"Whoa, there, Lena. At least give me a chance t' answer," Jesse stopped Lena from overloading him with lots of questions. Lena managed to stop her words and Jesse lets out a sigh as he pulls himself together. "Okay, so th' guy I'm seein'… his name is Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada. An' yeah he is loaded," he started. "He's th' CEO of Blizzard Corporation, ya know… where we get our games from?"

“Wait, Blizzard Corporation? The place who made World of Warcraft!?” the brunette exclaimed and Jesse nodded.

“Yep, th’ same place that created League of Legends in which I’m still binge gaming on. Hanzo told me that he had been workin’ there since he was young and became th’ next CEO after th’ first one retired. I was surprised that he would be given so much money along th’ way,” Jesse said.

“Well, lucky you! You got yourself a rich boyfriend!” Lena mused. “I’m so jealous!”

Jesse rose a brow, “Hey, ain’t you still seein’ that spider-lover?” he questioned Lena. “I heard that ya had a wonderful time with her. Here I thought you would be runnin’ scared from those eight-legged varmints.”

"Nope, to tell you the truth. I'm getting used to being around spiders, in fact, they're very cute… no matter how frightening they look on the outside. Amélie may have different feelings about me, but we really had a lot of fun together."

“Oh, it seems that you have a crush on her, am I right?” Jesse slurred slyly and Lena blushed.

“H-hey, that’s not fair! You can’t tease me when I should be teasing you! Besides, it’s you that’s having a crush on this Hanzo person!”

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah… I'm startin' t' like ‘im a lot. I mean he's fuckin' Japanese for fuck's sake." He didn't have any shame saying that about Hanzo, he couldn't stop thinking about the dragon. "Have ya even listen t' how he spoke? He sounded like he came out of an old samurai movie. He was pretty old-fashioned but damn… I couldn't help but just… wow."

“So, what happened? Did you go on a date with him?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I did. Ya see, I was online an’ well I stumbled upon a datin’ site and it caught my interest, so I decided t’ give it a shot. After postin’ up my profile, I met Hanzo online and we clicked almost jus’ like that. After meetin’ him online, I finally get t’ see him in person and when I say he was hot, he was fuckin’ hot! We sparked a very great conversation with each other. He’s into art as much as I am as well as Marvel comics and moves. But also, he’s into anime because he has a younger brother Genji, who is an ota.. er… weeb. That’s it, a weeb.”

“Wow, looks like you had a wonderful time, Jesse. Did you do it yet?”

Jesse stopped for a moment and blushed, "N-no! What th' hell, Lena!? I jus' met the guy!" he cried out.

‘ _Don’t try to steal my thing, Jesse!_ ’ the Brit smirked a bit victoriously. “Okay, okay. Sorry if I went there, but I know… when I’m gonna meet the guy. He seems to be pretty chill.”

“Um… I haven’t talked t’ him about that yet.”

“You _should_! I would bring Amélie with me and we’ll spark a nice conversation with each other! Just think about it!” Lena acknowledged.

‘ _I don’t know if I could. I mean I’m datin’ an older man… an’ it woulda been awkward and I don’t know if they would want 38-year-old man around, even if he does want to._ ' Jesse thought to himself and he lets out a sigh, he didn't like where it was going, but Lena looks very excited and he didn't want to ruin that for her. One thing about his roommate is that she likes to know who's dating who and would stick their nose into their business. It may be annoying to most people, but that's Lena. She's always been nosy and she has no shame about it and Jesse has never had a problem with that… only on some occasions.

“I’ll see what I can do, Lena,” Jesse said. “I just need t‘ see if he really wants t’ meet ya.”

“Thanks, love! Sorry for trying to pressure you, but I like it when I hear that you finally found someone!”

Jesse rolled his eyes once more, “Yeah, yeah. Jus’ don’t turn to a blabbermouth, ‘kay?” he chuckled.

“You know me! I’m no gossiper,” Lena returned. “Unless I tell Sombra and Lúcio.”

The two brunettes laughed it out a bit before they hear a knock on the door, ceasing their little heart-to-heart time. The doors open slightly, revealing a woman with light purple skin and black hair stylized in a high ponytail peeking into the room. “Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting anything?” she asked in a rich French accent.

“A-Amélie! What are you doing here?”Lena was the first one to react.

Amélie Céleste Guillard, who was the female’s name lets out a small smile, “Please forgive my intrusion, but I was wondering if you want to join me for lunch, Oxton. I want to tell you about the newest spider species which was recently leaked,” she spoke and Lena’s heart nearly skipped.

“Y-yeah! I’d love to, Amélie!”

The purple-skinned woman smiled softly, “Very well, be at the Gibraltar Café at noon. And yes, you can take that stupid hacker friend with you,” she said and walked out of the room, leaving Lena flustered, her blush darkening.

“Well… looks like ya better get yerself ready, Lena," McCree said with a smirk.

  
“Oh… but what should I wear? I don’t know which one to choose!” Lena panicked after realizing that she was going out on a date with the French arachnologist once again.

“Jus’ choose on what screams out you. Lúcio told me th’ same thing,” McCree suggested.

Feeling very excited, Lena quickly exited the living room and into her bedroom. Jesse sighed and took a seat on his sofa, as he could hear the Brit rambling excitedly and he just chuckled softly. However, he started to think about his own date with Hanzo yesterday and he himself starting to blush once more as he recalled the moment the dragon kissed him on the hand when he first met him. And to add it up, he has asked him out on a second date… and he doesn’t know if he wanted to react by screaming or how a person should react when being asked out once again. He felt his own heart skipping a beat, feeling the warmth from Hanzo’s touch which lingered on his skin and picturing the man’s bearded smile and how much of a gentleman he had been to him on their first date.

But then, he had realized something and he quickly ran to the refrigerator, where the white and pink box was stored inside. He had forgotten that Hanzo has gotten him yesterday and he didn't get the chance to open it due to him being tired. Jesse opened the box and it was revealed a different variety of small cakes that were perfectly decorated with candies and fruits. Next to the desserts was a white envelope, which Jesse took out and looked at the front which said: "To My Little Pup" in beautiful handwriting. He opened the envelope and it was a card that was illustrated beautifully and it said ‘To My One and Only..." Jesse wasted no time opening the card and read what was said.

“ _To Jesse, my little pup. You may not know me well, but know me well enough to know that I’m never letting you go, even if you are young enough to do whatever you want. I cannot help myself in thinking about someone as young as you bring such joy in my life. After so many years of loneliness, you have brought me into the light and I am very grateful for it. I promise that I will take care of you until the day we both leave this Earth._

 _Love, Hanzo._ ”

Jesse didn’t expect for Hanzo to go that far after their first date, but he smiled on how the dragon puts so much heart on the card… until he noticed a P.S. note on the bottom.

“ _P.S: Look inside the envelope. I left you something that you will thank me for._ ”

After reading the small note, Jesse looked inside the envelope and noticed that there was a stack of $100 bills in which estimated in $20,000 and the college student found himself in complete shock. This amount of money was enough to help him pay for his dorm rent and prevent him from being evicted. Jesse started to have the urge in calling Hanzo and telling him about the money he had given him without him knowing about it, but he didn’t want to. Right now, he was too happy that his first year in college was saved and that he could continue with his next years with his friends.

He’ll thank the dragon once he meets him again on his second date.

 

 

:::: McHanzo **– Blossoms & Dragons – **McHanzo ::::

 

 

In the Shimada estate, Hanzo was enjoying his morning with a nice hot cup of essential green tea he had made for himself. Hanzo has always been a tea person because it helps him stay calm and not get too stressed with work. However, he was thinking about his date with Jesse and just smiled at how well it went. Taking a small drink of his hot morning beverage, Hanzo sighed happily as he thought about what he should do next for Jesse. Despite feeling the nervousness crawling up under his skin, he felt very ecstatic that he was going to see the young pup once again.

It was already noon, and he was expecting a video call from one of the theme park companies, that he along with Blizzard Corporation has partnered with to talk about the progress of the new theme park which he told Jesse he was planning on opening within next month. Aside from that, he was enjoying his alone time in peace, not even realizing that his bedroom door quietly creaked open and the green dragon himself, Genji started sneaking into his room all dressed up in his playboy attire. Tip-toeing quietly with a set of cymbals in his hands, the younger Shimada crept his way behind his older brother, ready to crash his cymbals to give him a jump scare… however…

“Don’t even think about it.”

The dry comment made Genji lower his cymbals, preventing him from doing his little prank, “Seriously, anija? How do you even know I was going scare you?” he asked.

“You’ve done that to me when we were younger, the old man had scolded you too many times,” Hanzo said with a smirk, arching a brow in a smug manner.

“Ugh… you take things way too seriously! You really need to lighten up!" Genji groaned in a scowl, feeling miffed that his prank was ruined.

“Are you here to bother me again?” Hanzo asked.

“Well, there’s nothing to do today.. so I have no one to hang out with,” Genji replied back and the older dragon just shook his head. “Guess there’s no point in protesting. What do you want to talk about, Genji? And please… nothing stupid,” Hanzo slurred out, leaving Genji rolling his eyes dryly at the comment. "All I wanna know is who did you go on a date with," the green-haired Shimada urged. "Come on, anija. I've been gone for so long, I never got a chance to know what happened to you."

Hanzo just sighed, "Really, you always want to stick your nose in other people's business. You know that is a huge turn-off for anyone… if you even try to have someone in your life," he snarked playfully, which made Genji groan in complete impatience. He really hated it when Hanzo pushes his buttons when that was supposed to be _his_ job.

“Hanzo! Just fucking tell me what happened!”

“Such persistence. Alright, you want to know about my date? I’ll tell you, so you _better_ listen up,” Hanzo couldn’t see the point in trying to keep his personal business to himself. “Yes, I went on a date and just to let you know, the person I went out with wasn’t a girl. It was a guy.”

“A guy? Seriously? Since when have you became interested in dick?”

Seeing Genji give him the side smile, Hanzo responds with a smirk, not even offended by the comment. “Well unlike you, I stuck with liking dick. As I was saying, I went on a date with a guy I have met online in which I thought I thought it was a terrible idea because some of my business colleagues told me about dating online and they have found lovers on the sites themselves. I didn’t expect to find myself a guy so young and vibrant in my life and I’m not the person who’s interested in younger guys.”

“W-wait, so the guy you’re seeing is younger? Am I sensing a streak of creepiness?” Genji poked out.

“He’s a college student, Genji, and he is a handsome young man, almost like a young wolf pup in which got me more interested in him. It’s like I knew him and he knew me already and we just talked and laughed and… I could feel some connection with him and I’ve only just met him. He’s already entranced me and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I _don’t_ want to stop thinking about, I know it's sudden and pretty cliché, but I he's already plagued me… in a good way," Hanzo smiled warmly, feeling his own heart being embraced by the memories of the date. "I didn't see any sign of self-indulgence from him and the way he talked… I can't even describe it. I had the most wonderful time, Genji. I really did, and I'm very happy that I was able to get out there be who I really am."

Genji smiled, “I’m glad, anija. As long as he doesn’t know about our pasts, then you are fine,” he said.

“Seriously, Genji?”

“What? No one wants to know about the truth about us,” Genji opined as he shrugged.

“Well, unlike you, I don’t say things that aren’t true. Sure, he might find out about my past and will probably get a bit shaken from it, but lying… that’s the thing that I will never do when it comes to a relationship. I know I still have memories of the Shimada clan and still do to this day, but I can’t let that get to me. Father told us that honesty leads to happiness and a strong heart, and I told myself that I should follow what he had said to me. Nobody likes a person who lies all the time, Genji,” Hanzo returned, showing no shame of what he had said to his younger brother.

“Wow, you’re really serious about this aren’t you?”

“I am. I’ve been lonely for too long, Genji and I refuse to lose this chance. I don’t want to lose everything that I had started well with. I can’t let my fears take over me and my life… even if they do try to break me down, I won’t let them interfere. You said yourself that Father won’t look at us negatively if we chose not to take over the clan.”

Genji chuckled, “Yeah, I didn’t forget that I said that,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh, and by the way… I never got a chance to get this guy’s name.”

Hanzo smiled to the question.

“His name is Jesse. Jesse McCree.”

 

 

:::: McHanzo **– Blossoms & Dragons – **McHanzo ::::

 

 

_**One week later…** _

Class has been a complete drag for Jesse for he had been slammed with so many assignments given to do for a whole week from his classes. But as usual as always, Winston has assigned him in working on an essay about the laws of gravity and how it keeps the Earth stay in its tact. Jesse never had any problem with Winston, but he's one of the strictest instructors in Overwatch State University. Sure the big ape wanted what's best for the young pup, but he didn't have to be that hard on him. He's not like those very smart students who want to keep their perfect attendance at their greatest as well as their grades. But it's college, and it's a lot harder than high school and Jesse has to put up with it. Thankfully for him, he was able to get his assignments done on time and turn them in so he was able to focus on himself and not to worry about any more classwork or homework,

In his dorm, Jesse lets out a yawn for it was morning and he had gotten a message from Hanzo which included a picture of himself in his robe, and flashing a very sexy bearded smile and the text that said:

[ _Good morning, my little pup. Hope you are ready for our time together. How about we meet up for breakfast as a start of our movie date?_ ]

Jesse smiled tiredly and replied back.

[ _Yeah, that sounds good. Just gotta get in th' shower to wake myself up. Still thinkin' of that new Avengers movie?_ ]

Hanzo replied back.

[ _That's right. I told you that I'm a Marvel fan and I can't miss what's going to happen._ ]

Jesse sent another message.

[ _Alright… see you then, and please… try to wear something casual this time._ ]

Jesse puts his phone down before getting another text from Hanzo. Another yawn came out of him and he sure definitely needed a morning shower to help him not only get himself clean but wake him up fully. It was early in the morning and thankfully it was the weekend once again. He could hear Lúcio in his room talking to which happened to be his lover, Reinhardt Wilhelm who was flirting with him in German on the phone in which the DJ was fluent in aside from English, Spanish, and Portuguese.

Jesse chose not to bother the DJ make his way to the bathroom where he had stripped himself out of his clothes revealing his tan-kissed lean build as a small rainfall of hot water poured downwards, which soaked his shaggy brown hair while the steam from the shower began clouding all over the bathroom. It didn't take long for him to finally finish his morning shower and got him completely awakened. He took a glance in the mirror for a mere second to see his own reflection and just smiled. Another day with Hanzo and he felt more of his excitement starting to take over him. And he doesn't even know how will it all keep up.

Oh well… all he could do now is get ready for his second day out with the dragon and he could hardly wait.

 

 

**::::::::::::**

 

After taking the bus route, Jesse arrives at the Horizon Shopping Center in downtown where he was met by the large interior of the mall which wasn’t a complete surprise for him because he had been here before. He looked at his phone and he received a message from Hanzo that he was going to be here and so far there was no sign of him anywhere. The crowd wasn’t too bad but there were so many people here that he can’t find the older Asian man with just him standing in one place…

...until he felt a warm breeze caressing down his neck.

“Hello, Jesse McCree, I’ve come to take your soul...” Jesse lets out a manly shriek and turns around to see Hanzo himself right behind him smiling, “H-Hanzo! Ya scared me shitless!” he nearly shouted out and the Japanese man giggled. “Sorry, I thought I’d surprise you,” Hanzo chuckled at the young student before looking at him downwards from top to bottom, his eyes nibbling at his casual flannel outfit. “My, my. Looking handsome as ever, my little pup.”

‘ _More like delicious than handsome._ ’

Jesse found himself flushing in a light pink blush before he looked at Hanzo and he was indeed dressed casually instead of being in his suit and boy, Jesse was finding himself being mesmerized on how handsome the dragon looked from top to bottom. He was donned in a white dragon-printed dress shirt, a pair of freshly ironed denim jeans and a pair of dark blue Converse high-tops. Hanzo took his message and now, Jesse's drooling all over him mentally. "T-thanks… and ya finally took my word, huh?" Jesse smiled in a slight chuckle.

“Of course, I think this look would make you go crazy for me, am I right?” Hanzo asked with a wink and he was indeed right. Jesse couldn’t even exist in looking away from the Shimada and he started blushing once more, to the older latter’s satisfaction.

“H-hey, why don’t we get some breakfast? It’s a little early for us, so we have enough time t’ get to the next time fer th’ Avengers movie. Are ya down for French toast?”

“That would be very delightful… it’s on me… like always.”

‘ _This guy is gonna be th’ death of me._ ’

It didn’t take long for the two to find a restaurant that was still open for breakfast hours and the two started their day with a nice breakfast buffet. Hanzo got himself a stack of chocolate chip pancakes while Jesse had a warm plate of french toast in which was his favorite. Scarfing the breakfast into his mouth, Jesse watched Hanzo as he slowly enjoyed his own and he slightly raised a brow. The dragon seemed to have a different expression on his face as if he was in his thoughts… like something was concerning him. Jesse ceased his eating and tilted his head for a moment before Hanzo shifted his brown eyes.

“What?” Hanzo asked and Jesse recoiled. “Is there something on my face?”

“N-no, of course not...” Jesse said. “You were spacin’ out fer a moment an’ and barely touched yer pancakes, is there somethin’ wrong?”

Hanzo stared at Jesse for a mere second before remembering what Genji had said to him in their last conversation.

_No one wants to know about the truth about us._

Even if he tried to move on from the past, he couldn’t stop thinking about his younger brother’s words as well as the time he and his brother walked out of the clan. ‘I _know I said that I should never lie about my life, but… will he ever think of me differently if I told him that I was part of a criminal organization? Will he react badly and not talk to me again?_ ’ he thought to himself before he shook his head.

“No, there’s nothing wrong. I was thinking something pretty stupid, that’s all.”

“Well, it seems that ya looked pretty bothered with somethin’. Not that it’s any of my business,” Jesse replied back in concern.

‘ _He might find out sooner or later. I just don’t want him to have the wrong impression._ ’

“No, it’s fine. Right now, we should focus on us having some fun. There’s a lot planned after we see the new Avengers movie,” Hanzo said before taking a bite of his pancakes.

“An’ what will that be?” Jesse questioned.

“You will know… soon enough, my little pup.”

After breakfast, Hanzo and Jesse finally made it to the movie theater, the time being 11:00 in the morning and they finally got their tickets for the new Avengers’ film. Being full from the breakfast they had, they decided to go empty-handed and they entered the theater where it was completely full with people who were completely hyped for what Marvel Studios has set in store for them to see. Jesse suggested that he and Hanzo head to the back row where there it was a completely empty row and they sat together just as the movie started rolling. For almost 3 hours, the two watched every scene unfold, each take focusing on every superhero from Captain America to Black Panther as they fought together to save the world. Jesse’s eyes glistened with excitement and fascination for he was a die-hard Marvel fan and mentally cheered the heroes on and Hanzo just watch him geek out. The Japanese man decided to wrap his arm around the young Southern pup, catching him off guard.

“H-Han!?”

“Shh…, just watch the film, Jesse and let me embrace you,” Hanzo whispered, leaving Jesse blushing hardly, but his inner geek never leaving him as the film kept on until it finally reached to the end and the audience left in satisfaction with Jesse and Hanzo behind them.

“So… what did you think?” the dragon asked.

“That was… amazin’. I just… I can’t even describe it, Han! It was way better than th’ last Avengers movie!” Jesse exclaimed, showing that he indeed enjoyed the movie.

“I told you that it was going to be good,” Hanzo commented.

“But ya never said nothin’,” Jesse deflected.

“Who said I had to answer?”

Jesse groaned, “Yer no fun, ya know that?”

Hanzo chuckled back, “So… are you ready for another fun date?” he asked. “I know you’re going to love this place for sure.”

“And where is this place ya takin’ me this time?”

 

**::::::::::::**

 

 

As the day went on, Hanzo escorted Jesse who has his eyes closed, instructed by the dragon man himself, to a large building where he carefully brought the young student inside through the sliding doors. “Um, Hanzo? Is it okay fer me t’ open my eyes now?” the young pup asked, earning a nod from the older man.

“You may open them.” Jesse soon opened his eyes and he was met by a large amusement arcade and his eyes once again glistened. Surrounded by many vintage video game consoles from Pac-Man to the class Street Fighter, followed by the newest video games which featured the Nintendo Switch in which many families can play as well as PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Not only that, they even have the classic air hockey tables, billiards and a nice restaurant for people to have lunch.

“Han, this is where you’re wanna take me?” Jesse questioned.

“That’s right. Genji comes here almost every weekend and would waste his money here. He’s lucky enough that I own the place since it’s been under the ownership of Blizzard Corp,” Hanzo mused with a smile.

“Wha… _you_ own this place?”

“Who else would it be, Jesse? Jeff Kaplan?” Hanzo mused with a smirk.

“Hey, I didn’t know!”

“Who says you need to know? So, are young to just stand there, or are we going to have some fun?”

Without saying another word, Jesse felt his blood rush through his veins, looking around to see every game, not even trying to see what he wanted to choose first because there were so many to choose from. But he eventually chose what game he wanted to play and it was a pretty new game called 16-Bit Hero which had been very popular in both in the USA, Japan, and South Korea and started off as an indie game before blowing up. Just as he was going to start the game, Hanzo soon joins in which caught Jesse by surprise.

“Don’t think you’re going to play by yourself, Jesse,” Hanzo said with a smirk. “I told you that I’m a player myself.”

“Yeah? Well, ya better prepare yerself!” Jesse taunted back playfully. “In case ya didn’t know I’m a 10x champion of 16-Bit Hero and I even beat the great D.Va last year!”

Hanzo snorted jokingly, “We’ll see about that, Jesse.”

As the game started, Jesse slammed his fingers onto the keys, the sounds blasting from the speakers as the two characters compete against each other as their heroes shot their enemies one by one. Feeling the adrenaline the Southern pup used every maneuver he had remembered to hit every enemy that came to him, earning every point from every hit he makes. He looked at Hanzo and he was surprised by how his maneuvers were. He wasn't lying when he said that he was a player, even at his age. But that didn't mean that he was going to lose the round.

But Hanzo has something in his sleeve after seeing how Jesse was indeed a skilled player and he wasn’t going to let him win.

“Oh, Jesse...”

“What is it, Han-”

Jesse was caught off guard when Hanzo gave him a warm and loving kiss on the lips, distracting him from the game. His eyes widened to the surprise attack, but the kiss was so strong, he wasn't able to resist and his body went limp. He lets out a hot moan, the loud slurps and smacks gushing out feeling more of the heat rushing through his body until he heard the dying sound effects and he quickly turned around to see that Hanzo had beaten him with a few points.

“Aw, Han! That ain’t fair, ya cheated!”

“Oh, was that cheating? Sorry, shall I make you feel better?” Hanzo purred.

“I want a rematch! Right now, Han!” Jesse exclaimed as he blushed. “You did me real dirty there!”

“But you liked what I gave you, right?” Right after that smug Jesse blushed into a darker red color, ignoring the stares from the people who were watching from all around.

“Haaaan!!!!!!”

 Hanzo laughed at Jesse’s embarrassed reaction after his teasing as it reminded him of Genji back when they were younger and could help by think of it as cute as his feelings for Jesse kept on growing, but he eventually gave in, “Alright, I accept your rematch. But be warned, I’m not going to back down,” he said with a smile.

Jesse lets out a hmph sound, as he shot a glare at the older man. But just as they were going to start their little rematch on the machine, footsteps start to approach behind the two and Lúcio’s voice rang through the air.

“Jesse? I didn’t expect to see you here!”

Jesse turned around to see none other than Lúio himself and with him was none other than a tall male with long blonde hair which was slicked back with a goatee to match and one missing eye with a scar going downwards in a vertical manner. He was none other than Reinhardt Wilhelm and he was seen, holding Lúcio close when he approached Jesse and Hanzo in which the younger latter was surprised.

“Luce! What are you doin’ here?” he asked.

“I’m supposed to be on my date with Rein here until I saw you here,” Lúcio said before turning his eyes to the Blizzard CEO, “So, this is Hanzo, huh?”

Jesse nodded, “Yeah. Han, this is my good friend, Lúcio,” he introduced.

“Ah, you must be the one Jesse told me about,” Hanzo said with a smile. “He told me that you were pretty famous.”

Lúcio chuckled, “Yeah, I’m gettin’ there. My boyfriend Rein here is supporting me along the way, right?” he asked as he looked at Reinhardt who smiled as he placed a kiss onto the DJ’s head. “Of course, mein Frosch. But I really think you should try out different kinds of music, like Hasselhoff! He’s a classic!” Reinhardt mused.

“Yeah, we’ll see, Rein,” Lúcio remarked playfully. “We’ll talk about it later, right now let’s just have some fun, okay?”

Reinhardt laughed, “This is why I’m happy I met you, Lúcio. Your enthusiasm is what got me very attracted!” he crowed and Lúcio rolled his eyes at his overly excited manner.

Jesse chuckling to the interaction, “Looks like Rein here can’t get enough of ya, Luce.”

“I should be sayin’ that to you about Hanzo, but then again… he isn’t that upbeat as I thought he might be,” Lúcio as he gazed at Hanzo who just smirked.

“Hey, he doesn’t have to be all excited. He’s old-fashioned,” Jesse said. “And that’s what attracted me. Even though, I would love t' get t’ know him more.”

‘ _I’d still have t’ thank him fer th’ money he gave me._ ’

“Oh, there will be more of me you will get soon, Jesse. For now, why don’t we have some fun? We still have a rematch, don’t we?”

“Aw fuck I forgot, but I ain’t gonna forgive you for what ya did earlier!” Jesse exclaimed.

“Don’t be so sure about that.”

Hanzo winked at Jesse, earning a flustered groan from the college student while Lúcio lets out a laugh as well as Reinhardt as they watched the two lovebirds' interaction continued.

“I swear, Hanzo… I will get my revenge!”

“Sure, keep talking, my little pup. Just be prepared once I beat you… again.”

Jesse puffed his cheeks once again.

 

 

:::: END OF CHAPTER THREE ::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the end of the third chapter of Blossoms & Dragons and now I can’t even think what else to keep on with this chapter so I will save that for the next chapter and I’ve decided to add a little cameo of Lúcio and Reinhardt and another appearance of Genji. Don’t worry, there will be more coming soon and better writing for the future chapter. Sorry, I wasn’t feeling well and still under the weather, but will be feeling better soon.
> 
> Okay, that’s all for today and please, please, leave a comment cause I wanna know what you guys think! I need comments, I need LOVE!
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
